


Beautiful Bastard

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no one quite like Edward Elric. He’s mind-blowing smart, abrasive around the edges and wears his thoughts as well his heart on his sleeves. That’s only a small dose of qualities that define Edward. One could very much write several tomes of what makes up one of the most vexing, stunning, bewitching, gifted mind and the kindest souls you’ll ever encounter. Where his smarts might convolute even the brightest of minds, he has something that grabs a hold you and just doesn’t let go. </p><p>Roy Mustang knows a thing a two about Edward Elric. Well perhaps more than that, let's just say he’s one of the few people who has a thorough understanding of what it means to be in the presence of Edward. That doesn't mean being with Edward hasn't brought to light several challenges, and one of those is Edward ability to forget important dates or so it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love the idea of Roy and Edward together, therefore they have become my daily muse.
> 
> “Age is a matter of feeling, not years”

Twenty-Five degrees outside, with winds blowing anywhere from Twenty to Forty miles per hour. And chances for definite snow one hundred fucking percent.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Roker!”

If that was an insult, then getting up at Five: Thirty because the fucking Dean insisted that he was to attend a freaking meeting about budgets at Seven: Thirty, was a mockery to his ego.

Ed pushed the snooze button on his phone. It was the third wake-up call in the last ten minutes. He was that person whose alarm settings listed ten different times to wake him up. It amazed him how two or five minutes of extra sleep did wonders.

It was one of those long weekends that Ed never kept track of-Yes, Presidents Day! He knew he should keep track of them, but his days tend to fuse together when he spend most of his waking hours in his lab and teaching a bunch of brats.

Being the youngest professor at Harvard University and a prodigy had its advantages. He was already teaching at the age of sixteen and two years later; his doctoral thesis had been reviewed by the Board of Scientific Breakthroughs and Advancement of Human Discoveries. That’s a big deal in the science world. The outcome was a grant equivalent to taking over the entire world.

The premise of his theory was to harness the Earth’s tectonic energy for alchemic transmutation. The energy an earthquake produces was enough to create thousands of atomic bombs, and that was certainly a lot of energy. The process of tapping into the source of energy was where his research came into working a solution. Now they had a network of underground resources that use piezoelectricity along fault lines and other points around the planet.

With the stored energy they’ve accumulated he’d already made transmutations. The next significant impact of his discovery is using this science in the advancement of human life. Ed could very well change the way people live today.

“Oh-Oh! Oh-Oh! When you’re around, I don’t know what to do!”

Ah, bloody hell a next alarm went off Five! Twenty-Five. He snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. Five more minutes of sleep, then he’ll get up.

“Why don’t you sleep in a little longer?” His companion suggested, voice slightly rough from the night before.

“As tempting as that sound...” Edward forced a smile, “Wait I thought you were sleeping.”

Clearly, it was too early to be having any cognitive responses, even from his beautiful bastard.

“Your first alarm woke me and watched you hit the snooze button is my morning entertainment.” He responded, voice a little less rough and slowly becoming silkier.

“Bastard.” Ed huffed and threw the duvet off.

“You know I could drive you today if you don’t want to take the train.” Roy was nuzzling him closer.

Definitely the worse day for a budget meeting.

“Aren’t you meeting with Grumman and Olivier around eight?” Ed pointed out, “you know that you can’t possibly drive to Cambridge and back to the Globe in time. And don’t you take, like, several hours to pull off the Mustang look.”

“What look?” Roy managed a smirk.

“That look that can turn men green with envy and make women fall to pieces.”

“You mean the look that you’ve fallen prey for, AKA the look that you’ll try to deny captivated you from the moment those golden tiger eyes laid their claim.” His smirk was clearly visible, and the idiot was purring with his signature seductive voice. Edward was damned.

Mesmerized by his moving mouth and his lips. Lips that a sonnet could not quite capture their essence. Mozart, Chopin, and Bach would compose symphonies and serenades, and Taylor Swift next album would be the focus on how Roy Mustang’s lips were a perfect likeness to Edward Elric. Yes, his lips could torture any man or woman into spilling secrets.

Edward's licked his lips, and he waited and anticipated that his world was about to stop because the moment Roy realize the action was a thrill and when those lips claimed his it would be perfection.

Five: Thirty alarm was blazing in the background. Roy’s lips touched his and perfection wasn’t quite the word to describe the feeling. They caressed, explored, seduce and yes electricity was definitely igniting the fires within.

This moment here was apotheosis. A moment where time stopped and the intensity of Roy's lips on Ed’s was the only thing that mattered. It was the beginning of the end that would never even be considered. It pulled the breath from within and filled the air with sweetness and intimacy. And when time ticked by again, his lungs are filling up, and his breathing is in torment with this rush of warmth, tenderness, and intoxicating heat.

Roy’s splayed his hand on the small of Ed’s back, his fingers drawing circles and he knows exactly what it does to him. The space between the two of them is barely a whisper.

The two lovers are both molten. Ed should reach over and snooze the annoyance of his phone. The obvious part of his brain is telling that his endeavor would last hours and the last thing he wants is to have Dr. Knox berate him on what it means to keep a schedule.

Roy’s lips are demanding, and Ed’s lips are at his mercy. They part, allowing Roy entrance and he just like a general commanding his tongue in a dance of manipulation. He’s a tease at seduction and Ed never underestimate his commander when it comes to the devotion he has for him.

Ed wanted him.

Roy groaned against his lips and murmured his name. Voice hoarse with hunger and desire.

His hands moved at their own will and reveled in the softness of his hair. His fingers pulled at the curls, and that elicit a moan-worthy of honor from Roy. He wanted to sink into the depths of this affair and never come up for air.

One of Roy’s hand left his back to hold his ass, moving down his thigh, leaving scorch marks in its trail. He slid it between Edward's legs and grazed his center. The touched aroused the butterflies in his chest, and they yearned for their freedom. Ed’s body betrays him, arching into Roy’s perfect hand and he squeezed.

“Is it too early to make you mine again?” He asked.

“I think we are going to need more than, oh fuck, Roy, it’s after six.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn't as simple a task to leave the warmth of Roy's arms as Ed had first thought. The cozy feel of the duvet, cushy pillows and, did he mention Roy? He was already missing the smirk in his lover's eyes. And his touch. His scent. The way he tasted. Looking into the bathroom mirror, Ed noticed (but hardly cared) about how his lips are still bruised from being ravished by Roy and his wicked mouth.

He turned on the shower and waited until the steam was swirling around his face, obscuring his vision slightly, as he stepped into the spray of water. The temperature bit into his skin, the water already blistering and the blonde's body was turning a vicious shade of red.

Roy offered to make his favorite breakfast. An everything bagel smothered with cream cheese and several slices of smoked salmon. The coffee's aroma was already wafting upstairs, into the bedroom when he stepped out of the shower, shivering. Even though he'd only spent a couple of minutes under the hot water, the contrast in temperature surprised his body.

The bathroom was remodeled to include radiant heating from the floor, and Ed had never been this grateful to have the bottom of his feet toasty, rather than rigid with cold.

"Reminder to buy new socks. The fuzzy microfiber ones," Edward thought.

Thirty minutes later, he's downstairs in the kitchen. Roy was already sipping on his coffee, and Ed's was already poured. He could see the steam billowing off the rim the cup. The morning paper already separated. Roy is reading the political section and he’d already laid the science section and the comic section right next to the bagel and coffee.   
"Thank you." Ed kissed his cheek, blushing slightly.

"I aim to please," Roy says, ever so stoic.

Ed sighs and shook his head. He knows Roy enjoys those little endearments. Edward sat down and took a sip of the coffee, polishing the bagel off in a few bites. This is their thing; a few minutes of complete silence to savor good coffee, courtesy of Roy. Read through the morning paper and enjoy each other's presence before the cruel thing called fate demanded they place, their attention back on their individual lives.

"There's an article in there about your work. It's very good, but you should look at comic section first. I think you'll find one of the strips quite funny." Roy advises from his place on the other side of the table.

Then, he gets up, walks over to the counter and pours some more coffee and refills Edward's cup, who was quickly scanning through the comics and sure enough, one catches his attention instantly. In bold letters above four squares is the name Roy Mustang. The image in each square is a cartoon drawing of Ed. The first one shows him transmuting lead into gold. The second is the figure offering the gold to various leaders around the world. The third is them handing over a deed or a document and the last is Edward's cartoon figure standing on top of the world with the deed waving from a flag pole.

"I'm not sure if you really grasp the concept of funny Roy." Edward deadpanned.

He leaned in close to Ed's shoulder, "Mmmm, you smell wonderful. And who isn't funny?"

"I didn't say you weren't funny. What are you doing?"

"If it's not funny then why are you grinning?" he pressed.

"You idiot, I'm not grinning, and you are tickling my ear." Edward was laughing slightly now. "I'm going to be late."

"That you are. I'll grab my keys and go start the car," Roy said before he kissed Edward on the cheek and patted his head. "I think you can still catch the 7:05 train."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta No1DigiBakuFan - Thank you sincerely!

As expected the meeting was a bore. The only logical reason for Edward to be in attendance was because the majority of the funding the University received was due in part of Ed's research. Not that for the last three-hundred plus years didn't factor in the amount the Alumni generously donated, and the sheer amount the school pulled in admissions or other sources. Research tended to demand a flow of income and Edward's work required copious amounts of money. Corporations around the world had taken an interest, the government, and military. Edward preferred to stay in his labs and classrooms rather than get involved with the politics concerning the bigger wigs. He'd be damned if he let his work turn out for anything other than the benefit of the world and he was not on anyone's leash. He worked by his set of rules and had made this a known fact to anyone who believed they called the shots.

It was only out of civility that Dr. Knox insisted that he showed his face after all. Ed was their golden prodigy, and they practically did more than their fair effort to appease his recalcitrant and obstinate temperament.

Edward felt a small pang for them all the same because through this wild journey of discovery they nurtured his wild claims and theories. They handed him faith, trusting him to take them further in the future. A leader in the world of science was taking leaps and bounds and shattering beliefs along the way. If sacrificing a few minutes of his life to soothe the egos of the top brass was all it took, then Edward would smile, because reason number one was that his dream became a reality and reason number two was Roy Mustang.

Roy Mustang, he reflected, was an still an enigma. The bastard had paraded into Edward’s life and in the space of one night, turned it upside down. His reputation with women was questionable. His presence alone commanded everyone’s attention, be it from whenever he walked into a room or just standing next to a fire hydrant. The man wasn’t just physically beautiful, either. He was engaging, charming and he understood Ed. He accepted the Edward with all his imperfections; he adored his brilliance, his brazen attitude and he gave Ed’s his heart. The fucker basically handed it over along with his mortality.

Ed loved him. Simple as that, no long lists, no speeches of grandeur--just a passionate, trusting love.

The night he met Roy, was the night his life changed. He wasn’t looking for love, but apparently, Fate had other plans laid out. It didn’t care that he wasn't on the path to find a connection with another human being, it just said “Here you are. I’ve handed you the pieces, just put the puzzle together.” And just like that everything changed.

 

* * *

 

_Edward hated these Alumni parties, but he had to suck it up this time because the people in the room wallets funded his new project. The party was lame. And it was his party. How could anything be so dull? Oh! Stuffy senior men with deep pockets, who were no way in the least pretending to be anything but pretentious. The administration personnel was sucking up, not to mention media sharks that didn't the know crap about science. It was enough to drive him mad._

_Al had suggested he wear an actual suit and he even insisted that Edward goes to the salon. Seriously, the last request was absurd even for Al, but Edward's hair was already brushing the lower end of his back, and he'd never admit it to Al, but he was in need of a trim. He was actually capable of such a feat and done so in the past, but now it was too long and when he attempted to cut it was never straight. So chalked one up for Al, he'd gone and gotten his hair groomed and wore a suit with an accompanying tie._

_Ed gripped the champagne flute that was placed in his hand and sauntered over to the buffet table. If this soiree was suffocating, then the offering sustenance suffered a great deal. Boring ass party with annoying ass people, who didn't even know they were invited on the_ prestense _to kiss ass and boring as hell food._

_"You're not talking to anyone?" A gruff voice from behind him said._

_Edward didn't turn around as he eyed the remaining food. Definitely not appetizing._

_"You're one to talk, Dr. Marcoh. I don't see you trying to be friendly with anyone in here." Ed turned to face the man before delivering a disapproving scowl._

_The man was brilliant to his right and had even taken Edward under his wing. Not that Edward needed anyone wings, because he far out-matched Marcoh's wit and brilliance. The man was off his rocker sometimes and was obsessively going on about myths and legends behind the "Philosopher's Stone." It was Edward's thesis that had renewed the man's interest in the possibility of the fable being true._

_"I'm not of importance. It's you, Edward, that they've come here to fawn over." He remarked._

_"Who are you calling so small that even these bastards in here have to squint to see through a high powered microscope?" Edward started to shout but realize that the entire room turned their attention to the blond._

_"Your ability to find the minuscule mention of small, never cease to amaze me. It looks like the attention that you were sulking from have found you." Marcoh grinned._

_"I'm not sulking." Edward snickered at his blunt scrutiny of his behavior._

_"Then what do you call hankering over the buffet table but not indulging...," Marcoh leaned over to survey the food. "Well, I guess this isn't quite the fare that you'd wolf down."_

_"Quit while you're ahead, old man. Don't even pretend you care about what these fucking idiots think. You'd probably just thank them for the booze and high tail to your little corner and thrash their idiocy for lack of understanding your science and the way they run the fucking country." Edward scoffed, annoyed._

_"I'm sorry if I offend you sensibility of the situation, but Edward this is what your hard work and determination set in motion. So put aside your pride and pretend for one day that you are the adult that you profusely let known to anyone who dares mention that you're a child and show those bastards what a gifted and sometimes pig-head brain you have rattling around in that head of yours. In other words; grow up." Marcoh instructed, unusually harsh._

_Grow up, indeed. Edward took a swig up the champagne and sighed. Better make the most of the night._

_"As always Edward, my conversations with you are unparalleled to any mere mortal. Good-evening, I see Knox coming over, and I'm really not in the mood to schmooze." Marcoh stated simply, before slipping away, back into the crowd._

_Edward knew he could not make a hasty escape, but this was important, too important. He was primarily here too - to (kiss ass). Oh, the cruelty of those words hit him hard._

_After Dr. Knox had paraded him around the room to meet dignitaries, people from the Military, the Alumni and also answered a few questions from members of the press, he was relinquished from their clutches and left with a beaming a smile. His hypothesis in transmutation had been buzzing around the room. Everyone was eager to start the experiments._

_The thought of fresh air was invigorating, and he left the ostentatious room before getting hauled into a narration of his work again. He slipped through a side door leading to what he assumed was the garden. The owner of the estate was Izumi Curtis, a Doctor who specialize in Martial Arts and Sports Therapy. He briefly spoke with the hostess and her husband Sig, and felt a bit terrified; nonetheless, he also saw that the woman had a caring disposition. She’d even asked him if he’d ever taken up martial arts and suggested it was not only an art of physical attributes but a practice that strengthened the mind._

_Edward opened the door and slipped out. He was rewarded with the crisp and fresh air of winter, the sweet scent of spring lingering in his nose. He breathed in and closed his eyes. It was surreal but exciting to think that he was on his way up the dream ladder in reality. Tomorrow he’d have a new purpose. No looking back. This was the real thing._

_Al was not going to believe just how many money the bastards were throwing at him. Of course, the one person on the planet who was confident in Edward ideas repeated over and over “that they’d be fools to walk away from what was being proposed to them’’ was over 3000 miles away._

_“So, you’re the famed Edward Elric! I here I was under the assumption that the grandiose of your name matched your height."_

_Edward opened his eyes and turned around, and was blinded sided for a moment, well several of them actually. He narrowed his gaze, “Are you trying to be sarcastic and who the hell are you calling a micro-size, mini beansprout who’s so short that you have to use a magnifying to see him?!”_

_“I’m sorry,” the person said, hiding a faint chuckle. “Someone mentioned that it was one of your most commendable traits, and the reference of your height was bound to get an explosive response, but seriously I didn't expect it to be this good.”_

_That wasn’t the response that he was expecting. No one ever apologized before for making “short quips”; they always baited Edward or dismissed it altogether._

_Edward shook his head dismissively, “Do you make it a habit of sneaking up on people bastard, or did you want something?"_

_The man shrugged off the last comment. “I actually wanted to ask you a couple of questions. Roy Mustang, The Boston Globe,” he offered his hand to Edward._

_Ed stared at the extended appendage and the man in front of him. Now that he had his anger abated, but not quite rein in, his mind was finally playing catch up to the ‘blindsided lapse earlier” and it was appreciating what it was gazing upon. The man was attractive, but not the attractive you’d associate with a man on the cover of a J Crew catalog or some other cheap magazine. He was beautiful. A piece of art blessed with divine prepossessing beauty._

_Edward blinked a few times and realized he was just staring. It was the most uncharacteristic response; a lost for words was definitely something Edward was not known for._

_“Sure!” He gave him a small, one- shouldered shrug._

_Mr. Mustang asked a lot of questions, and they weren't the common ones Edward often had to address with critical scrutiny. The man was clearly intelligent. He was sharp and was following along with Edward’s explanations of the logistics behind his new undertaking._

_Questions soon smoothed into a back and forth bantered between the two men. Minutes turned into three hours. They never ran out of things talk about. From Roy’s work to Ed’s and back again. They were two kindred spirits, seeing each for the first time. He came from old money (figures), but that was of no significance. He was arrogant, but Edward suffice was all a front. They grew up on the opposite side of the spectrum, but in the just moments, it was evident that they were they two halves of the same coin in most ways._

_“I still haven't quite figured you out, Edward Elric.” He sounded surprised at his own admission._

_“I think you soon figure out that I’m not a code you need to decipher. I’m not one of those complicated mixed up nuts looking for the secret to life and immortality. My personality isn't split. I’m just a decent American going about day to day taking what life throws and it so happens I’m a fucking genius.” Edward grinned at the man._

_“You are direct aren't’ you. I like that. It’s refreshing.” Roy said with a smile that blew Ed away._

_A faint flush stained Edward’s cheeks._

_“Sorry,” Roy chuckled sheepishly, “I did it again...are you blushing? Edward?”_

_“Say no more, bastard.” Ed cut him off._

_He turned his face to the garden and kept his face scrupulously blank. Edward tried to avoid looking at the man any longer for out of sheer embarrassment. Why was he blushing? Storing that thought away for further analysis._

_“Why are you flustered, Edward?” Roy asked, almost as if he knew the answer already._

_Ed took a breath, hating that he was forcing him to explain, “I said, snuff it, and I’m not....it’s hot out here.” A complete lie he thought. The temperature had dipped 20 degrees lower since they’ve been outside._

_“Ok, you don’t have to answer me, but maybe I think it’s time we made our departure. I would rather leave at a respectable time. Don’t you think?” Roy suggested, pleasant as ever._

_“Sure!” Ed bit into his lip, then finally allowed himself to face in his direction._

_He’d just told a blatant lie, but from the look, Roy gave him the matter didn’t require comprehension. Ignorance was bliss. Mustang offered to drive Edward home. So instead of calling a cab, he accepted the man hospitality. The drive was pleasant, and the conversation was easy. It wasn’t until they pulled up to the Edward condo that the atmosphere changed. The tension in the car was apparent; he could feel it grazing through the hair on his arms._

_“Thank you,” Ed swallowed._

_The words left a bittersweet taste on his lips. Why did saying an accepted etiquette made him feel frail? His emotions after meeting Roy were definitely fighting some unknown battle. He hopes they let him in on the secret soon enough._

_“It was a pleasure.” He replied. Smirk carefully and artfully etched on his face._

_Edward opened the door and felt the March cold winds against his face. Roy did the same._

_“So... I’ll see you around.” Edward murmured, extending his own hand for the man. It felt warm, comfortable and safe._

_Wait?_

_Safe?!_

_Edward was losing his mind._

_“Yeah.” He echoed and leaned in and kiss the blonde’s cheek._

_Edward had never been sucker punch before, but at that moment he knew what it felt like._

_(Love doesn’t quite follow logic and what started out as a goodnight kiss was the start of a long tomorrow.)_

_Edward walked to his door, opened it and looked back, Roy’s eyes burned with fire as he waved Edward a goodbye._

_Roy had kissed him. He’d kissed him, and it wasn't on the lips, it was on his cheek. Edward never planned on feeling this way for anyone. Indeed, he never thought about anything or anyone this much, unless it involved his many theories. A kiss shouldn’t have left a scorching sting in its wake. Why was he affected by those lips?_

_He couldn't purge them from his imagination and found himself imagining them everywhere else but his cheek. The images had taken over his dreams that night, and he’d let his hands creep down his body finding their destination and came apart from those lips. Roy’s lips!_

_His fantasies about Roy were distracting, and he was tensed and unfocused. The regularity of his schedule between the lab and teaching should have been soothing, but instead, he couldn’t focus. Edward Elric couldn't center his mind. He was the master at concentration, and he was having a hard time doing mundane tasks._

_Sleeping at night was another story. His dreams were laced with so many vivid encounters with Roy that he needed to take care of business several times after waking up completely hard._

_He was working late one evening, two weeks after meeting Roy, when Yoki the night guard appeared in the lab._

_“Mr. Elric Sir?” He said with caution. Clearly, he didn’t know which mood that Ed was going to display tonight as he tried to get the blonde’s attention._

_“Yes?” he sighed._

_“You have a visitor.”_

_“A visitor?” Edward felt his brow furrow at the intrusion. “Can’t you see I’m busy Yoki?”_

_Edward was already wounded tight; he was tired, and he had a presentation due on Monday. His weekend already dedicated to spending every waking hour in the lab._

_“Mr. Mustang, from The Boston Globe, sir.”_

_Roy. Edward was slightly taken back. The very person who had turned the bane of Ed’s existence over on its head was here and fuck his heart was already hammering inside his chest._

_“Stop that! He told himself as if the two were currently working in sync._

_“Sir, should I tell him you are otherwise engaged or send him down?”_

_“Where is he?” He asked Yoki._

_“He’s waiting at the front entrance, Sir.”_

_“Very well, you can send him down. Thank you, Yoki.” Edward gestured a wave with his hand and dismissed the guard._

_Edward had rehearsed in his head a million times what he’d say to Roy when the moment presented itself, but those platitudes had somehow managed to get trap in his chest. How nice to see you, Roy! Fancy running into you! Didn’t know you frequent this coffee shop? I can’t stop thinking about you. Why the fuck did you kiss me? Why didn’t you call me? The last one probably would not have worked because Ed never shared his number with the handsome man._

_Roy was here. He was leaning against the frame of the door. Their eyes locked and Ed felt like someone punched him again in the gut. Cognitive skills never had them. Fine motor skills ceased. Seeing stars, Yes! Ed was just standing there, like a piece of petrified wood that Al had picked up on his road trip through Arizona. His arms and legs are useless and those stars he saw earlier started swirling around his head. Roy’s image burned into his mind, poisoning Ed’s concentration._

_His dark, piercing eyes were sparkling against his too-perfect-to-be-human face. A lazy breeze caught some of his dark hair hanging over his forehead, and his hand swept it back. He looked like a model, a freaking rock star. Impossible he could just be a cartoonist._

_Suddenly, Ed was hungry and not for food. His body is awakening from the stone it was encased in, starving for his touch. The jeans hugging Roy’s thighs left nothing to the imagination. A blue blazer hung over his shoulder, and the white Oxford he was wearing had a few buttons undone exposing his pale bare chest._

_Everything in Ed wanted to walk over to him, wrap his arms around the man’s hips and kiss him, unbutton his shirt and check for flaws, a least one freaking flaw, but mostly to touch and maybe taste. Ed would love to feel those lips again. Roy’s lips. They were perfectly shaped, and they were smirking._

_“Edward,” he said. A smile gracing those lips that his name fell from, exposing (you guessed it) perfect gleaming white teeth. “I believe I forgot to ask you for your telephone number.”_

_His gaze slid from the blonde’s eyes, down his body and Ed felt naked. His eyes were like a seductive drug, and his body was reacting._

_Ed cleared his throat and finally regained some composure,“ What? You drive all the way over here to ask for my number?”_

_Forget the perfect picture of godly attraction. He was clearly an idiot._

_“Hear me out,” Roy said, hand raised in a halting motion. “I didn’t know how to contact you, and ever since that night I seriously can’t stop thinking about you. If you asked me how many times you’ve crossed my mind: Well, it was every second of every day. Yeah, the math probably doesn't add up, but ever since I met you, nothing is worth my thoughts. I tried keeping myself busy but doesn't help because, Edward, you burned your way inside my head and honestly I just can’t stop thinking about you. So, that’s why I’m here tonight asking you for your number.”_

_“Are you mad? Edward gaped at him. “I mean really you can’t stop thinking about me.”_

_Roy stepped into the lab, chuckling sheepishly, “I am delusional, and possibly out of my mind. But I’ve never felt that thinking about you was wrong. It feels right and, call me crazy, but I really want to ask you out on a date, with me and kiss you on the lips.”_

_Edward was looking him, but his face was not the focal point in his mind. All that mattered was the word kiss and lips. Hypotheses, deduction, observation, induction. He said “kiss you,” which means that he’d used those lips that probably knew things, which weren't innocent and oh fuck, Edward never kissed anyone before. If kissing Granny and Winry counted, but those weren’t on the lips._

_“Do you want me to kiss you, Edward?” Roy’s voice low, husky and he felt it right down to his groin. He closed the distance gracefully between them and was only an_ arms _length away._

_“I don’t know,” Ed whispered._

_“Fair enough, but can I get your number and ask you out to eat or perhaps coffee.”_

_“I…of course…I don’t…” Fuck brain work, please! “Roy I… I want you to kiss me.” He murmured._

_In one predatory stride, Roy moved towards Ed and then he’s kissing him. Kissing his lips. His lips are actually touching Ed’s lips. One of Roy’s hands traveled up his arm to Edward’s shoulder, tracing a hot feather light line down the side of his neck. The other one is pulling him closer to his body. His kiss was slow and torturous; he spared no inch of Ed’s lips with his wicked mouth._

_God, this man kissed with lips that must have been blessed by and angel; and it would be his demise. Passion, excitement, tenderness and pleasure, he felt it in every stroke of Roy’s hand across his back and down his neck. Edward was shivering from want and the intimacy of the kiss. Both parties groaning deliciously-until Edward realized that door was still wide-open._

_He pulled back immediately with that frightening thought, heart still hammering in his chest. His face flushed, lips swollen from being thoroughly kissed. Edward stole a glance at him, and he was the picture of how Edward felt and looked and the heat in Roy’s eyes, they were still igniting the embers inside Ed’s body._

_He drew in an unsteady breath. “That was incredible and everything I thought it would be.”_

_“Fuck, yes?” Edward hand quickly covered his mouth. “I mean that was my first kiss, and it was fucking awesome, and if you kiss like that, then it's probably an indication of how you do everything else.”_

_Ed’s face turned a bright shade of crimson, mind completely paralyzed at the thought of the “everything else” part._

_“That’s was your first kiss, Edward?” He ran a finger down his red and burning cheek._

_“Uhh, it was. This is so fucking embarrassing. Yes, it was and do you still want to go and get something to eat? Because I know this fantastic Chinese restaurant downtown and they are open late, and I’m ranting. I mean if you don’t want to go!?” He said breathlessly._

_“Of course I do, and I still want your number,” Roy smirked as if he’d won the lottery._

_The look made Ed weak in the knees._


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward thought he was going to go mad with desire, his body throbbing being the last thing he'd ever feel. Ed had no idea how desperate his body had craved another person's touch like this. Roy kissed him hungrily, making Edward feel as if he would explode. He opened his mouth, granting Roy entrance and suddenly, Edward was no more than a puddle on the floor. The dark haired man wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pressed their erections together._

_This felt right; he felt right. Two puzzle pieces finally making contact. Edward kissed Roy back with all the passion that he had within him. He moved his hands under his shirt, outlining the ripples of muscles; it amazed Ed just how soft his skin was when his body was completely ripped like this. Roy's lips finally left Ed's mouth for a moment to allow him to breath and then he gently nibbled and sucked at the hollow of his shoulder._

_"Mmmm Edward, you taste sweet." Roy blew against the wet skin, making Edward shiver._

_They both let out a deep breathy moan. Roy bit down and started sucking on the delicious taste, running his tongue over an area that would be bruised later. His mouth was maddening, and Ed could already feel the sting of the passionate bite marks. He was a beautiful drug and Ed was already addicted._

_Roy's lips left Ed's burning neck, running down his chest, leaving a scarlet trail of fire. Ed's skin felt hot as if flames were brushing it. Roy took a pink bud in his mouth..."Oh, Fuck! Roy! Ahhhh!"_

_My death warrant was already signed anyway._

_The dark-haired man reached down and unbuckled the blonde's belt, unbuttoned his jeans soon after. He squeezed Ed from the outside, causing a ravenous moan to leave his lips before Roy finished unzipping Ed's pants. Member was now released, Roy took it into his hand and began stroking lightly from the base to the head. His ministrations were a torturous pleasure for Edward. The motion grew with fervency, and it felt so fucking incredible. How could Ed ever think that his hand could deliver such passion and intensity? A lusty moan escaped from his lips, and Roy stopped._

_"We could stop Edward. If you aren't ready, I could wait. Fuck, I could wait for you forever." He wasn't smirking. He wanted this to be Ed's choice. He could see it in his eyes._

_Edward reached his hand down to touch him, feeling the hardness beneath Roy's pants. Ed unzipped him quickly, only realizing when he reached in and held it, that this was the first time he'd touched someone other than himself. It was incredible; it was so different than touching his member. He was so soft and smooth in contrast to how hard he was in Ed's hand as well as being a considerable size. Edward had read up on the mechanics of being with another man, but feeling his length. He wasn't quite sure it would fit._

_Roy was looking at Ed, so he made his eyes meet the other man._

_"I know this is your first time, Ed and although it would please me immensely to have my way with you, I don't want to rush this. As I said before, I'll wait forever to have you." He smiled, a genuine 'I fucking care about you' smile._

_Ed kissed him again. And again. And again. They just kissed and kissed, Roy's hands caressing every inch of Ed's body and his following in pursuit, reinforcing every little detail to memory._

_"Roy, I want you to.... I want you to have your way with me. I've been thinking about this since I met you. I was so involved with my work that it never occurred to me that I was missing something... or maybe, someone. My heart aches when I think about you and I feel this excruciating, delightful glee and it's fucking driving me insane. You consume my thoughts. You've poisoned them." Edward declared, unafraid. "The fact is that you get me. No one gets me Roy, except my brother. You fascinate me and you love my brain and you make me forget... What the fuck? Oh yes that my entire world does not revolve around me solving the world's mysteries. I want to see you all the time. I want you to hug me and kiss me for the first time over and over again. I'm ready, Roy. I want you so, so much."_

_Roy looked at Edward in surprise, "Ed... Did you just confess to me?"_

_"What? No, I...I fuck did not confess. Are you an idiot? I didn't say I love you." Edward hissed in his face._

_The two locked eyes for a moment, both of them realizing he'd said the 'l' word. Although it wasn't a declaration, it still hung in the air._

_"Edward, for the record, this is my first time, too. Well not my first time ever, but my first time with a man." Roy confessed, seriously and honest. "You don't have to worry because I'm probably feeling the same way as you are. Actually I'm a bit terrified, but I promise I'll be a gentleman. Your honor is something I will treasure and I won't hurt you."_

_"I'm not a girl, you idiot. Not that being a girl is a bad thing. My best friend is a girl, and she's brilliant and beautiful, and I'm ranting...but I'm not one," Edward whined._

_Roy began to make his way down Ed's body again, tracing lines of fire on his skin with his tongue. A shiver of desire racked through Ed's body and shot straight to his groin. Roy pulled Ed's jeans down, leaving him completely exposed. Roy licked his lips as he stared at Ed's manhood, a feral look in his eyes._

_"And I think I'm in love."_

_The thought entered Edward's mind before he could stop it and now all he could do was focus on trying to control his heartbeat, but it felt like it was about to leap out of his chest. Roy locked eyes with Ed once more, asking to continue and they are glittering with a storm of passion._

_Ed nodded, and Roy leaned down, taking Ed's member into his mouth. The universe-Ed's universe could not remain still. It was impossible to think this was Roy's first time considering he was a fucking master at this. Ed never wanted this feeling to end; he didn't think he could hold back any longer._

_"Ahhhh... Roy I'm going to....Ahhh, fuck Roy!" He increased the momentum and Ed was well passed the point of no return; the intensification of release was intoxicating. "That was...Ahhh, incredible. Thank you." Edward panted._

_Roy grinned like Ed just gave him a metal for lunch; and with a glance down, the blonde could see why. Roy was still hard and Ed wanted to satisfy him the same way Roy had satisfied him. He wanted to taste him so badly--as much as Edward was surprised to admit such thoughts._

_He reach down, wrapping his hand around Roy's member and began stroking. Roy felt so good and his size was impressive; Ed could feel himself becoming hard again. Ed flipped them over so Roy was laying on his back; he gave him one more kiss before making his way down his neck, chest and abdomen. Roy tensed at each flicker of Ed's lips against a tight muscle, no matter where it was and Ed was so turned on, he started grinding into him and arching his back subconsciously. Roy didn't seem to mind, though, he returned the favor even._

_Ed pulled down on Roy's pants and wrapped his nimble fingers around Roy's arousal, taking a moment to look at it. It was beautiful, and Ed's tongue instinctively licked his lips, salivating in anticipation. He wants to monopolize him. He's perfect._

_Edward lowered his lips, just barely touching the tip before moving to the base of his shaft and back up the top. Ed didn't want to disappoint; Roy had done a fantastic job and based on how loudly Roy was moaning, Ed was not disappointing. He kissed the top and looked up at Roy, who met Ed's eyes and smiled. Ed relaxed and kissed Roy quickly on the lips again._

_Then he took him fully into his mouth again, working his way up and down, Ed's tongue leaving no area untouched. Roy moaned encouragingly in response, arching his back and attempting to thrust into Edward's mouth, who held his hips down to ensure he didn't choke. Still, Edward didn't want to stop and took him deeper and deeper, increasing his movements. Roy wildly groaned as he attempted thrusting into Ed's mouth one more time, calling out his name and climaxing._

_Like his partner had done earlier, Edward licked his lips and swallowed. Taking Roy's member into his mouth was beyond any feeling his mind had come up with. Ed sincerely hoped his taste would linger on his lips forever. Edward looked up at him and saw the most beautiful, perfect human face he had ever seen in his life._

_Roy Mustang looked downright consumed with happiness. And it was all because of Ed. The idea made a warm feeling spread through Edward's body, and he felt himself smiling softly. Dear God, Roy looked fucking perfect like that._

 

-xoxoxo-

 

You know that moment when you wake up and wish your dreams were real? For Edward, not only were his dreams a reality, but they was authenticated in every physical experience he shared with Roy, giving him his mind, body and soul the first time was a love-enraptured with madness. They say not to live in the past, but at the moment, for Edward his past was a chapter that he could read over and over again and it was the memories he shared with Roy that opened the next chapter in his life. As corny as it sounded, Edward treasured every single moment he got to spend with his ‘Beautiful Bastard’.

“Sleep well my love?” Roy asked Ed on Sunday morning.

“What time is is it?” Ed cracked one eye open, squinting from an onslaught of light coming through the windows.

Why did they never put up any window treatments? Oh, that’s right ‘Natural light’ Roy had said.

“Seven: Thirty, sweetheart,” Roy replied.

Ed snuggled deeper into the pillow and pulled the duvet over his head, “I’m going back to sleep, still tired. Yesterday was a bitch, and I’m still not over the fact that I had to work on a Saturday because some little shits had the ingenious idea of setting off the fire alarms in the lab building that had experiments running. Can you believe those idiots? Luckily no permanent damage was done, and the fucks will probably wet their pants when Knox get through with them.”

Roy gave a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry, Babe.”

“Why are you sorry? Wait a second, what’s up with the pet names, Roy? Did you do something or do you want something?” Edward jerked his head up and look at the man squarely in his penetrating eyes.

Roy blinked uncomprehendingly, and murmured, “Edward, I don’t want anything, and I certainly didn't do anything.”

Ed pursed his lips. “I know you shower me with affectionate names, but when you add them on to every thing you say, it sounds like you have some ulterior motive.”

“As a matter of fact, I do have an ulterior motive. Take this my dearest, darling, gorgeous, beautiful, astute, sexy lover. I love you Edward Elric, Happy Valentine’s Day, my charming golden prince.”

Ed opened his mouth, but clamped it shut. His voice left him. He could not speak. He could not think. God, oh God, not again. Ed was falling insanely in love with the man again. It happened so often than Edward should be prepared by now when it occurred. Roy placed a big blue box in between them and Edward lifted the cover off. Inside was at least fifteen pairs of socks. Some had whimsical designs, gothic motifs and some with cats and dogs designs on the material. Ed loved them all. A card on the on the pile reading “You’re A Pretty Big Deal To Me. And I Love You Big Time. Your Always and Forever. Roy”

Edward smashed his face into Roy’s claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. “I’m so glad you’re mines.”

“Ed, mother said we could use the penthouse at the hotel for tonight and tomorrow. She’s having a special dinner tonight and would love for us come.” Roy gave the blonde a smile.

“Sounds good,” Ed said nipping at the bottom of Roy’s lips.

“Did you forget?” Roy pulled away slightly from Ed worship of his mouth.

“Forget, what?” He whispered, as he lightly peppered kisses along Roy’s jaw.

“Today!” Roy offered, with a half-amused smile.

“Oh! Yeah.” Edward responded as he continued his kissing exploration across Roy’s face. “Al reminded me on Friday, and I forgot I was getting a package until the delivery guy showed up. You know I despise this holiday.”

Roy breathed out a sigh, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips, “Is there any holiday that you don’t feel contempt for, Edward?”

“I can think of one, but I can remind you when that day comes,” Ed replied, a seductive smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He leaned over and opened the drawer from the side table and pulled out a red box and thrust it into his lover's hand. “For you, bastard, Happy Valentines Day.”

Roy arched his eyebrow, a bemused expression crossed his face. “What is this?”

“Just open the god damned box and stop looking at me like that,” Edward said shyly, his cheeks coated in a slight shade of red.

Al had reminded Edward that it was Valentine’s Day this weekend and suggested that Roy would appreciate a gift, even if Edward hated the holiday. Not to mention that it was the same day that Roy asked him to move in with him, that latter holding a higher regard rather then what the day signified. Edward knew what it meant for Roy when he asked Ed to share a home with him, because he too shared the same sentiment. There was a store in Maine that made some badass handmade necklaces. Ed had seen the piece in a magazine at granny’s house when he visited her a couple of weeks ago. They actually provided overnight delivery and Ed had placed the order.

Roy opens the box and the look on his face was priceless. The hanging adornment was a silver transmutation circle with two pyramids each overlapping at the points, a fire symbol at the top and a salamander at the bottom. Resting on top of the circle was a gold Flamel emblem and etched in the back were the words “Thank you for loving me, My Beautiful Bastard, E.E.”

“Edward, this beautiful,” Roy said as he held up the piece. “I can’t believe you actually, when did you have the time? You forget your birthday and never remember dates.”

“Hey, my last birthday was a fluke,” Edward said, jabbing his finger in the side of Roy’s ribs. “And you know it. I was stuck in the lab for a couple of days.”

Roy laughed and pulled Edward back up unto his chest. “Edward, if I kiss you now, will that be enough of an answer to convey my thoughts on the matter.”

“You idiot. Come here.” Edward said, smiling brightly for his ‘Beautiful Bastard’.

Ed thought that he was the luckiest person in the world and it was all because Roy kissed him good night.

 

Fin


End file.
